Shanks and his white lady
by IndyIndy
Summary: Stories of a white lady walking around during the night has been going on for a long time and every time Amoria heard those stories she could barely keep the laughter in. The 'white lady' as they call her was no other than Amoria herself.


Shanks and his white lady

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from One Piece (only my OC).

Rating: T

Plot: Stories of a white lady walking around during the night has been going on for a long time and every time Amoria heard those stories she could barely keep the laughter in. The 'white lady' as they call her was no other than Amoria herself.

Chapter one

It was dark outside and Amoria sat in a chair at the local bar. As usual there were stories being told between the groups of drunken men and women. These stories were either about pirates or other trivial gossip. One story that usually got Amorias attention was then one about the white lady. What the drunken men who were telling the story didn't know was the fact that the person, the white lady herself was present almost every evening. Whenever the story about the white lady started Amoria had to force her laughter down. And tonight was no exception.

'I'm telling you that I saw her last night, near the blind death cliff.' One of the drunken men said.

'Are you sure?' another asked.

'Of course I'm sure. Why would you believe the opposite?' the first man said.

'That's because you are sitting here right now without any injuries.' A third man said.

'So?' the first man asked.

'Almost everyone who has seen her has somehow gotten pretty injured the same night or the next morning.' The third man said. 'And here you are, getting drunk without as much as a scratch.' The man finished.

'So what, maybe I was lucky.' The first man said.

'That can't have been the white lady you saw.' An elderly woman said.

'And why is that granny?' the man asked while emptying his tankard of beer.

'My husband saw her yesterday near the harbour. He said that it looked like she was waiting for something. And when he woke up this morning he fell down the stairs.' The old lady said.

Eventually the talk about the white lady died down and other gossip was being tossed between all the drunks. Amoria decided that it was time to leave. It was true that she had been to the harbour the evening before. But she would just not believe that it was her fault that the villagers got injured because they saw her. It became a habit from the villagers side to blame their bad luck on the white lady. In almost every case where a villager had gotten injured it was because of his or hers own idiocy.

'Don't make me laugh.' Amoria said to the wind while waking back to her own home.

As a child Amoria had one day found a strange fruit. Not knowing what it was she brought it back home. When her parents saw what it was they threw it away without any explanation. Since Amoria was a rather curious child she went looking for it. She found it not far from her home and brought it home one more time. Although she was being more careful not letting her parents see it. Turns out that it was the yuki yuki no mi she had found. Amoria found this out after eating it and her parents grounded her for nearly four months after. Her parents had made sure that no villagers ever found out that their daughter was a devil fruit user. To this day no villagers were aware of the fact that Amoria was the one who they all called the white lady.

On her way back Amoria noticed a ship in the far distance. It looked like the ship was on the way to this specific harbour.

'It's probably a ship full of merchandisers.' Amoria said to herself while continuing along the harbour.

Before entering the path that would lead her to her home Amoria took one last look at the approaching ship and saw a flag with a jolly roger on it. Looking at the approaching ship Amoria had a bad feeling in her stomach. Instead of continuing home she went back to the bar. When Amoria looked back she saw that the ship had gotten a lot closer and thus started to run instead of continue walking. When she reached the bar she was out of breath.

'Everyone, there's a pirate ship in the harbour.' Amoria yelled over all the noise.

As soon as those words left her lips all the noise died down. Moments later most of the drunks had started laughing. Telling each other that that was the best joke they've heard in a long time. Their laughter died down again when there was a big explosion not far away from the bar. Without thinking Amoria left the bar to take a look.

'Hey what are you doing?' one of the drunken men yelled.

'You can't just run out like that.' Another drunken man yelled.

Their yelling fell on deaf ears since Amoria couldn't hear them. As she got closer to the harbour Amoria could see smoke and flames rising from a destroyed ship. The pirate ship that Amoria had seen earlier had gotten much closer and she could now see the pirate flag. With one look she knew that the ship attacking the harbour and the village belonged to the Blackbeard pirates.

Against better judgement Amoria ignored the old warnings her parents gave her as a child and used her devil fruit powers to extinguish the fire on a nearby boat. To prevent the fire to spread Amoria created a wall of ice. This only caught the attention of the pirates and just as Amoria had finished putting out the fire a cannonball hit the wall she had created. Not expecting the blast Amoria fell and hit her head which rendered her unconscious.

When Amoria woke up the first thing she saw was a blue sky. When sitting up slowly she soon noticed that she was in a small boat without any oars. Looking in all the directions Amoria could not see any signs of land. She did however find a small bag with a letter attached to it. Amoria decided to read the letter first before looking into the bag. Bu the way it was written Amoria saw that it was written in haste.

Dear Amoria.

As you might have noticed you are no longer in the village. Your father and I were on our way into the village when we heard yelling and screaming voices ahead. As we got closer to the harbour there was a small crowd and as I got closer I saw you lying unconscious. While I managed to keep the villagers away you father carried you back. However the damage was already done. To save your life and your freedom we snuck you out and put you in our old boat. Had we not done this you would be standing at the pillory receiving hurtful words and beatings.

You will always remain in my heart as my dear daughter and I am proud of what you did to save the village from catching on fire from the assault. I quickly packed a bag with some food and some spare clothes and I hope that you may find happiness where ever you may land.

I hope and pray that you won't hate us for what we did.

Love

Mom and Dad

When Amoria looked into the bag she saw some bread, fruits and a bottle of water. By the amount she would probably last 2 to 3 days before running out and hopefully she would reach land by then.


End file.
